deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadim Orlov
Vadim Nikolayevich Orlov (Russian: Вадим Николаевич Орлов) is a scientist working on experimental mechanical augmentations, like the Titan Shield and nanoblade technologies. He is also a hotly speculated subject in the remaining augmentation industry circles due to his secretiveness. Biography According to David Sarif, Orlov was supposed to be a neuroscience prodigy. He got his Master's degree at one of the Moscow universities and did post-graduate study in the United States. Sometime before 2027, he interviewed with David Sarif and Megan Reed about joining Sarif Industries. However, he rubbed Sarif the wrong way, coming across as the type who did not like it when others questioned his ethically questionable choices, and was not hired as a result. Sometime after that though, he was picked up by Tai Yong Medical, where he helped develop several augments, like the projectile nanoblade. After the Aug Incident, he was the one who modified Adam Jensen's augments at a secret Baltic Sea facility, codenamed "BH". Afterwards, he was stationed at Facility 451 in Alaska, and used the name Kasper McFadden, in order to monitor Jensen's progress. By 2028, Orlov was popping up time to time in the Baltic region, working with human DNA's acceptance of nanotechnology, including Project Orchid."Results are like a dream" (email in Orlov's computer) At some point a TYM colleague, Nicholas Cipra, left the company and Orlov was put in charge of some of his patients who had neural chips (containing the memories and personalities of other people), like Daria Myška. For reasons unknown, he gave her a TITAN aug. By 2029, Orlov started making trips to Prague on a regular basis to keep an eye on Jensen, who was not aware of this surveillance. He used one of the Illuminati's safehouses, an apartment owned by Madame Photographe, who was also helping them by keeping notes on Jensen's activities when Orlov was away. He would receive Jensen's latest medical reports from Dr. Delara Auzenne. Between these visits, he also went to G.A.R.M., conducting his own experiments with the Orchid and requesting more test subjects from Viktor Marchenko to study the effects. However, like any other person, Orlov is still expendable. If Sarif starts digging around for answers to help Jensen, Madame Photographe is informed to move Orlov to another location but, if he resists, to eliminate him, ensuring Jensen could not get answers out of him on what happened at the Alaskan facility. Notes * It is unclear if Orlov was knowingly working for the Illuminati by 2029, or being used secretly to meet their objectives. He was working directly under Elizabeth DuClare, though. * While Orlov will show up dead if one does The Mystery Augs side mission, he may still be alive if Jensen never called up Sarif, thus never setting off the chain of events that lead to Madame Photographe killing him. * Orlov appears to have a reputation for not caring how his patients or augments turn out. As indicated by an e-mail, Cipra condescendingly states that Orlov's experiments always end in blood, referring to how Daria should have never been put in Orlov's care. * Václav Koller witnesses Orlov's work for the first time on Jensen. Koller states that the tech itself is "super high end," but the PEDOT insulation is "sloppy" and the bone-mounting done on the quick. * Orlov invented both the projectile/explosive Nanoblade and the TITAN Shield augmentation, which improve over the melee-only Nanoblade and existing armor augmentations. Trivia * The last name Orlov orginates from the Russian word for "eagle". * Nikolayevich is a patronymic name, meaning that his father's first name is Nikolay. On a set of blueprints found on the floor of his apartment, it is misspelled "Nikolayevhich". See also * Vadim Orlov's computers Gallery DXMD story item Prototype Schematic Diagram.png|Nanoblade ammo technical diagram, with Orlov's signature DXMD story item Prototype Technical Diagram.png|Nanoblade technical diagram, with Orlov's signature References ru:Вадим Орлов Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Illuminati characters Category:Articles with Cyrillic script